


Sunday Morning

by Marvel_Shipper_Reborn



Series: 'The Morning' [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Love, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW Art, POV Male Character, POV Tom Hiddleston, Relationship(s), Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn/pseuds/Marvel_Shipper_Reborn
Summary: An Epilogue to 'Saturday Morning'.Tom and Aubrey – a woman in her early thirties, tough, brave and beautiful – are a happy couple. After he’s found her touching herself, he talks about his thoughts on sex and masturbation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this story is unbeta!d. I apologize for any grammatical or whatnot errors.

_Tom’s POV_

 

I can’t even describe all the things that happened after she had dragged me into the shower, neither the intensity of all those things.

My boxers had been off within an instant, and before I could even ask her what she wanted she had been kneeling in front of me and given me one of the best blowjobs that I even remember, and I remember _a lot_ , you know?

Whenever she performs it’s breathtaking. She’s making my head spin, and once all the blood is down there and there’s only ‘deathly silence’ in my head while she worships that lower part of my body, she enjoys it even more so.

But I’ve heard of a lot of women speculating what men are thinking during sex, and let me tell you, it might be more than you expected.

The first lines weren’t enough for you? Well then, allow me to take a seat and illustrate _every single detail_ , my dear.

While I’ve been pressed up against those moist tiles in the shower, she was running her hands down my chest. She kissed me on the lips, because, everything seductive starts with kissing, right? I mean, I _love_ kissing, and especially I love kissing _her_. It’s like pressing my lips against cotton candy, soft and sweet.

Then there was touching. Gentle at first, but since Aubrey knows what she wants – and I happily oblige – we were all grabby hands quite soon, as usual. The way she runs her fingertips over my abdomen makes me twitch every single time, and the effort she always makes to pull my pants _all the way_ down makes me hard. Her fingers slid further south and once she got her hand wrapped around my member I felt like, like pudding.

What I’ve been thinking, meanwhile?

I would say it was something like _‘Oh my god, she’s taking it in her mouth again. Will she stay the course this time?’_.

Furthermore, I thought of talking to her. As I said, I _thought_ of it.

We all know that communication is very important, also during sex, but when she’s having my cock in her mouth and leaves me speechless I often wonder whether or not telepathy is really working.

Let me just give you an example of said Saturday morning: I was thinking about telling her to pay a little more attention to my balls, but before I could open my mouth and tell her, her hand had already let go of my shaft and began fondling the part below.

It’s magical.

But back to the basics…

Would you believe me if I told you as self-confident as I seem to be, I secretly hope that I don’t smell bad? Or that I hope I won’t get stuck with the clasps of her bra this time? Before we have sex – whether planned or out of the blue - I rather focus on what mistakes _I_ could do now than what she could do wrong. During foreplay already there’s this crazy thought in my head, telling me _‘Oh lord, we’re going to have sex!’_.

I put myself under pressure, even if she’s just going to give me a blowjob… first off. So, ladies, relax!

We – men of all kind – are busy with our own problem areas and possible performance-blunders and just look forward to spending a wonderful time with you. We’re excited enough now that we know that you ‘give yourself up’ to us, because – and let’s be honest – neither of us wouldn’t be right at this point if we would _not_ enjoy it. And during sex?

Well, besides the fact that _I_ obviously want to have fun while having sex, I also feel the strong desire to satisfy Aubrey. Therefore, I try to drag out the act to increase the likelihood of female orgasm. For this, however, I have to – mentally – ‘remove’ a little. It sounds awful, I know, but please don’t take this personal. Of course we should focus fully on the partner, and so we do – every half a second. In the other half of every second we think of a suitable distraction.

So, Aubrey, if I seem to act a little absent next time, don’t be mad at me, darling. I’m doing it just for you!

Same goes for what happens afterwards. I often feel like having an “after-sex-high”, therefore I have to refill the energy reserves of my body; ideally, with you by my side.

Now there’s still one question left, and I guess not only Aubrey has been waiting for this moment. Do I spend time masturbating, as well?

Of course!

For fuck’s sake, I’m a man. I have sexual organs, I have hormones and I’ve got my mind. Isn’t it one of the human basic instincts, even? One of the male ones, at least…

Okay, let’s drop the idea, but what I want to say is yes, I do masturbate and yes, I enjoy every second of it. I don’t want Aubrey to think that the sex we have isn’t fulfilling – darling, it’s the best thing in the world and you know that – but just as she needs time for herself I need time for _myself_ , as well.

Which leads me to the time _after_ Saturday.

Maybe I shouldn’t tell you, but since I’ve been telling you too much already, anyway, I’ll keep talking.

Because it’s about _her_.

I mean, it’s still early in the morning, and we’ve just spent the night together – yes, we had sex _after_ we _had_ had sex – and I could devour her all over again.

When I’m off and alone, lying in a hotel bed that’s usually too short for me or taking a hot shower, I think of nights like this.

Almost every Sunday starts like this, whether I lie beside her or not. I imagine her on top of me, kissing, licking, biting me. I remember her little gasps, the _‘oh’s’_ and _‘ah’s’_ she made when I thrusted upward, her name on my lips when I circled my thumb on her clit.

I wrap a hand around myself, running my fingers up and down my shaft, exposing the head and pressing the tip of my thumb against the slit and then I have to bite my own tongue because _oh, it feels so good._

I imagine Aubrey’s hand around me, _her_ fingers ghosting over the veins and _her_ tongue tickling the most sensitive part right below the head. _She_ would hollow out her cheeks and _she_ would look up at me through her long eyelashes.

I’m close, sooner than I want to, and I bury my head face-down in the pillows, trying to swallow my groans while I feel it coming, feel myself coming…

Suddenly, there’s a second hand.

Completely taken aback, I hold my breath and open my eyes.

Her face is only inches away from mine, her auburn curls tickling my neck and my shoulders. Her hand is still pumping, slick and fast.

“Aubrey…”

She smiles, leans down and kisses me on the lips just when the first spurts shoot away. Her fingers flick over the slit and I moan in response, bucking my hips and closing my eyes.

_Fuck._

Slowly, everything fades. I can feel her fingers unwrapping, and opening one eye I can see her lick some of the semen off her digits. She hums – evil woman – and _damn_ , I feel like she’s causing me another boner, but still…

“You just interrupted my ‘me-time’, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... if you want to know what I've been thinking of when I wrote this, you might as well take a look at Dr. Robert Laing in 'High Rise':
> 
>  


End file.
